1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle characterisation apparatus in which particles suspended in a liquid are passed through an orifice, in principle one by one, to enable the characterisation of the particles, for instance by Coulter counting.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that particles travelling through a small orifice can be characterised with respect to size, concentration and conductivity by the use of an electrical impedance technique, widely known as the Coulter sizing (see V. Kachel, “Electrical Resistance Pulse Sizing: Coulter Sizing”, Flow Cytometry and Sorting, Second Edition, pp. 45-80, 1990 Wiley-Liss).
Counting and sizing of particles by the Coulter principle is an internationally respected method that is being used in most haematology-analysers and particle counting equipment. The method is based on measurable changes in the electrical impedance produced by non-conductive particles in an electrolyte. A small opening, called the “aperture” or “orifice”, connects two electrically isolated chambers, where electrodes have been provided to contact the electrolyte. The orifice applies a restriction to the electrical path, whereby a sensing zone is established through which the particles are aspirated. In the sensing zone each particle will give rise to a displacement of the surrounding electrolyte, thus blocking part of the current-path and giving rise to a voltage pulse. By this method several thousand particles per second can be characterised with high precision.
It is also well-known that the peak amplitude of the voltage pulses generated by the particles are closely correlated to the size of the particles, and therefore it is desirable to be able to determine the peak amplitude of voltage pulses in a simple and reliable way and at a low cost.